Lost In You
by SyntheticWinter
Summary: I have a bit of a thing for wounded!Desmond C: Shaun topping is pretty fuckin' hot as well. Also, it's really just a PWP so I'm not quite sure what you want me to write here...


**Title: **Lost In You

**Author/Artist:** Dover  
**Pairing: **Shaun/Desmond  
**Rating: **NC-17 (M, gais chill, it's M)

**Word Count**:

**Summary: **I have a thing for wounded!Desmond C: BLEEDING EFFECT STUFF. IDK. PWP...You know you want it you cheeky minxes. -cba to write anything else-

**Disclaimer: **I totally don't own any characters mentioned, I mean, I wish I did. It ain't happening any time soon...

**A/N: **This pairing is creeping into my life xD I...for some reason, prefer it to my other liked pairings from the AC world, Ezio/Leo and Altair/Malik, it just interests me more. Idk. DONTQUESTIONME D

It hit him quietly, the only noise a whistling of the air and Ezio (Desmond) barely felt the arrow pierce his stomach. He pressed a hand to the base of the arrow and grimaced to himself, he had had a lot worse but...it always hurt. He almost laughed to himself in spit of everything, of course it would hurt, there was an arrow in his stomach.

There was a flickering in his sight and he was brought to his knees as pain gripped his abdomen. He could vaguely hear someone speaking him and Ezio (Desmond) murmured back to the person in his head, "What's a bleeding effect?" The voice was louder, and had a woman's tone to it,

"Desmond we need to take you out...quickly. Just give me a second and you'll be fine."

There was a short pause.

"I promise you'll be...just fine."

Ezio frowned and dragged himself to a ledge to keep out of sight of the now patrolling archer that had nicked him. His hand scraped at the wood as he pressed the other to the wound, keep pressure. Pressure. It would be fine in a second, the woman said so. He settled into a comfortable, but not so much, routine with the peaks and troughs of the pain; letting it peak then enjoying the relief of the troughs.

He passed out three minutes into it, wondering why the woman had lied to him about being fine, and only taking a second.

"Could you please get up?"

Desmond pushed Shaun away and moaned incoherently.

"Get up, for Christ's sake...you're not that hurt." There was a slight hesitation before Shaun poked a finger into Desmond's side eliciting a loud yelp from the man below him. He muttered an apology which surprised Desmond but the ache in his side drew him away from it, "Why...why does it hurt? It was just a memory." He frowned, utterly confused by the situation as Rebecca pulled herself towards him on her swivel chair, "Well...it's hard to explain but,

We told you about the bleeding effect right? Well...the blending of you and Ezio is having other side effects,"

Desmond nodded and opened his mouth to say something but Shaun cut in before he could ask, "You get hurt in there...you get hurt out here. Well, not all of the time...but it's a bag of wank to be you right now."

"Thank you Shaun, seriously; I feel so much better." He received a glare which he bore right back, tension flickering between them which Lucy broke up,

"I need to put a gauze on his wound so can you two please stop eye fucking and Shaun, get on with something useful." The British man choked at Lucy's comment.

Desmond's insides clenched at that thought, eye fucking.

Lucy had nice eyes, round, deep blue and soft and they made him feel nice when he looked into them. Shaun's eyes were sort of...hard and maybe even a bit cutting. When he thought about it, everything about the man was all sharp edges and wit that was just on the verge of being mean but...not quite there. Desmond was hefted onto his feet by Lucy and he took a moment to study her up close as they limped towards the small room they had assembled for him.

She had changed a lot over time, she had always seemed very...prim in earlier years but her style changed little by little, shifting to a more casual style and it suited her. Desmond often admired her figure and he clenched his hand around her hip lightly, just to feel it under the pads of his fingers and yes, it was still quite nice like any woman's hip should be.

He often wondered if she would kiss him back if he made the first move.

They settled on his bed after an arduous job of opening the door with hands full of Desmond and health supplies. Lucy winced as she drew up Desmond's hoodie, "It doesn't look so good..." Desmond's eyes glazed over it and he stifled a gasp as she wiped an alcohol wipe along it,

"Could you tell me before you do that again? God, I just got shot, have a little tenderness." Lucy smirked and proceeded to wrap a piece of clean gauze as tight as she could around Desmond's abdomen, "Stop whining you baby. It's for the best..."

Her hand grazed over a few bruises on Desmond's chest that were new but he brushed her fingers away, suddenly getting an odd feeling. Like...he searched to understand the feeling, like he didn't want her to touch him because, it felt like she was doing it without his consent. He ran a hand through his hair before almost whispering, "I need to sleep. Could you..."

Lucy's hand lingered in the air before she patted him on the shoulder, "You're welcome by the way...I'll get Shaun to bring you something to drink, he should be making some tea right around now anyway." Desmond scoffed,

"Why would Mr I-have-a-stick-so-far-up-my-ass-you-can-see-it-when-I-talk want to help me?" He raised an eyebrow at the woman who huffed and pushed herself off of the bed,

"If you had been conscious a while ago you would know Shaun was going spare when we saw the blood soaking into your hoodie,"

She paused,

"I've never seen him act so quickly, he wouldn't stop shouting at Becca to get you out and I'm sure at one point he started trying to yank wires out of things to shut it all down. It was pretty fucking scary to watch." Desmond played with the slightly frayed edges of the gauze,

"Stop fucking around with me, Shaun despises me." He looked up at her, eyes tinted with a hint of annoyance, "Shaun would probably enjoy watching me get hurt."

Lucy gave an irritated tut and flounced out the partially open door, the blonde gave a quick look back before saying lightly, "I'll get Shaun to bring in that drink in a sec then?"

The man shrugged, "I guess I should talk to him."

A few minutes past before the door was nudged open and light streamed through the crack from the conjoining room. Desmond braced himself on his right arm and shifted up in the bed, squinting his eyes are the blaring brightness.

Growling in the back of his throat, he snapped at the British man in the doorway, "Blind me why don't you." Shaun snorted and knocked the door open wider with his hip, a tray in his hands,

"Ungrateful shit, be thankful I did this for you."

Desmond rolled his eyes as Shaun set the tray down on the tatty chest of drawers to the side of the bed, "Ooh, you made me some tea; big deal." The British man sauntered towards where Desmond was sitting and with a slightly embarrassed cough mumbled, "How...how's your stomach?" The other man frowned lightly and ran a hand over it gently,

"It stings a bit still, but it's not a big problem..." He gave a small shooing gesture at Shaun but the Brit lurched forward suddenly and in a moment he had Desmond's hoodie in his grip.

"Show me it."

Desmond froze and his eyebrows knitted together, "What are you on about?" Shaun tried to gather the fabric up but Desmond's fingers wrapped around his, "Seriously what are you doing?" A subtle lilt of nervousness to his voice.

Shaun licked his lips, "I just want to see the wound, okay?" He paused and Desmond could feel Shaun's fingers getting slightly sweaty under his, "Desmond, I just want to check it's alright." The brown haired assassin leant forward curiously,

"Lucy only bandaged it a minute ago." All the while he was absent-mindedly letting Shaun pull up the hoodie. Shaun smirked as the tanned skin of Desmond's torso was exposed but it quickly faded into a scowl as he traced the bandage with his index finger.

A few bruises dotted the area around and Shaun was sure if he had taken the hoodie off completely their would be more bruises, perhaps not from the bleeding effect, but from the little exercises Lucy had Desmond doing.

Shaun's frown deepened at the thought of that infuriating harpy, always latching herself onto Desmond like some sort of horrible parasite.

His eyes drifted back to the man in front of him. Skin still exposed and even though marred from fighting and training, wonderful and soft as he grazed the pads of his fingers over Desmond's navel before trailing it back up to twist circles around his abs.

Their eyes met in the middle and kept their lock as Shaun bent down and licked at a scratch on Desmond's stomach eliciting a sharp hiss from the other man. Shaun groaned and muttered darkly, "God you're so helpless...and pathetic." Desmond's hands immediately shot to Shaun's head and grabbed a handful of hair, yanking him away with a grunt of pain from the other man.

"What the hell are you doing?" Desmond's voice lurched an octave higher, fingers still in short spiked hair, "You can't just go around licking anyone's stomach." Shaun chuckled low in his throat before wiping away a trace of wetness off of Desmond's tummy, "You're not just anyone. You're Desmond aren't you. Therefore, your statement is invalid."

Smug comment aside Shaun's mouth on his was hot and dangerous and Desmond felt sick at how much he enjoyed the slick feeling of the other man's tongue rolling loop-de-loops around his. Startling and almost ferocious lust seized him and Desmond found his hands grabbing at any fabric of Shaun's sweater he could. He bit the Brit's lip, sucking on his tongue before pulling away, for foreheads pressing together, "What the fuck did you do."

Shaun recoiled, the highs of his cheeks and the tops of his ears flushed, "I haven't done anything, apart from spur you on a little. For Christ's sake, you've been eye fucking me for a month. Now shut the hell up, I'm being serious, no talking."

Lips crashed as well as hips like waves as they descended upon each other again.

There was no more talking for a while, only heated whispers from Shaun (which were allowed and enjoyed by Desmond) and brief gasps which were attempted to be stifled by overly eager mouths. Clothes were shed like old skin after a while and Desmond pressed their chests together, watching with dilated pupils as Shaun studied each one of his wounds. A breath hitched in his chest as he poked a purpling bruise, "You should take more care of yourself Desmond." He bent down and traced every bruise and scratch he could find until the ex-bartender was arching and rutting desperately against the historian.

The ajar door wasn't noticed as Shaun spread Desmond's legs, settling in between them, drawing down Desmond's jeans and underwear. Neither did they hear Lucy pulling it shut, but not before a furtive glance in, as a hot mouth wrapped around Desmond's cock. His teeth clicked together as he shut his mouth with almost super human speed at the feeling of having Shaun run his tongue along the underside of his member.

It was unlike any other blow job he had gotten before, as to why, he wasn't really in a place to be thinking back to every single one as Shaun rolled his tongue perfectly around the head, dipping into the slit before sucking at the base. Brown eyes flitted up to him and Desmond could just tell Shaun was smirking, even though it's hard to smirk with a mouthful of someone's cock.

The tight wetness was removed and it dawned on him that Shaun was still half dressed. He set about peeling away the layers, until the core of the British man, who was always quit to bite back but slow to reveal anything, was revealed.

Desperate moans of approval descended from Desmond's lips as Shaun dipped his tongue into his most private place, a heady feeling overcoming him as his cock smeared pre-come over his abdomen, leaving a wet mark. The tongue circled him before pressing in again and Desmond clutched at the sheets to try and sustain some sort of coherency. He huffed out a breath, "Were you worried?" Shaun withdrew his mouth,

"I thought you might die. What do you think."

Desmond laughed, a bit out of breath, "If this is how you're gonna be every time, I might just get hurt a lot more." A quick stab of tongue to his entrance shut the man up before Shaun could yell at him for being for being an idiot. Instead he ran the flat of his tongue over Desmond's ass before pulling himself up, chest to chest again, "I swear, if you even think about getting hurt again..." He trailed off for a second before grinding out,

"God, can we please just stop talking about it and just fuck?"

The American bit his lower lip and a flush spread across his cheeks, "It's really hot when you talk like that..." Shaun rolled his eyes in amusement before trailing a finger up to Desmond's lips, letting it sink into his parted mouth. He watched as Desmond swirled his tongue around the digit and before he could stop he blurted out, "Fuck, your lips are wicked." Desmond grinned then closed his eyes and in an attempt to appear somewhat like a porn star, he moaned deep in his throat, jutting his hips into the air.

Redness blared across Shaun's cheek at the sight of Desmond below him, now with three fingers in his mouth, hand firmly attached to Shaun's, sucking the fingers like they were fucking delicious. He pressed their cocks together and gently rocked his hips, groaning at the wonderful friction, wanting nothing more than to see Desmond come. Hard.

He lowered himself down and chewed on tough tendons of Desmond's neck, "That's it love, get them nice and wet. I bet you just can't wait for them to be inside you, can you?" The American's dick twitched at the thought of it and he groaned like a feral animal, "If you keep talking like that I'm going to come right now." The Brit chuckled and swiped his tongue along Desmond's clavicle,

"Wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Saliva slick fingers pulled from Desmond's mouth and trailed down his chest, tweaking a nipple and before a second had passed, were pressing against his entrance. Desmond breathed out deeply through his nose, eyes glued shut in want and...maybe a bit of nervousness. Two digits pressed inside him, but only the slightest bit. He ground his teeth, of course Shaun wouldn't start off with just one, that just wasn't him.

Always wanting to push and pull the assassin about.

Not that Desmond minded this kind of pushing and pulling.

He settled as the two fingers slid up and were spread apart by Shaun, who was watching the act with glazed eyes, like a lion watching it's next meal. All senses working on over load, sight and touch pushing their way to the front of the queue. Another finger was pressed along side the other two and Shaun scissored them, drawing a muffled complaint from the man under him, to which he palmed Desmond's seemingly painful erection as a compromise.

The preparation lasted for a minute before Desmond started to enjoy it to it's full extent. He rocked his hips down onto Shaun's hand and a moan ripped itself from his throat as the fingers bumped up against his prostate, making him lurching forward, impaling himself even more on the fingers.

Garbled profanities flooded from his lips as Desmond's eyes slid shut and Shaun smirked as he watched the assassin crumble beneath him, hips twitching viciously trying to find some sort of friction in the air.

The fingers withdrew and Desmond sighed and his mouth shaped itself into a pout, "Hurry up already, you're being too damn careful; I'm not a girl." Shaun raised an eyebrow,

"So you'd prefer me to just fuck you without _any_ preparation, and wake up tomorrow with a bleeding ass and aching limbs? Hm?" Desmond blushed furiously and looked away,

"No but..."

Shaun rubbed a thumb over his cheek, "Then stop trying to be so...manly about it. I'm not going to purposely hurt you but if you want me to go faster, I'll go faster. Happy chickadee?" The American smiled warmly and his hand slid around Shaun's wrist, "Yeah...Now. Go faster."

The Brit chuckled and their lips met before he positioned himself at Desmond's entrance and pushed in and inch, just like he did with his fingers, not too much too soon. Letting Desmond adjust he managed to enter him to the base within a few seconds, leaving them both panting; Shaun's stability slipping as warmth encased his cock.

"Look love, I really need to move or I fear my dick will explode." Desmond somehow managed to laugh at Shaun's comment but it was silenced as the cock inside of him was taken all the way out before pushing back in, setting up a swift rhythm that left Desmond arching and moaning up into.

Teeth found his ear lobe and Shaun's whispers matched his thrust, hard and hot and oh so fucking good. "Tell me how much you like this. Tell me Desmond." Desmond shook his head and scrabbled his fingers over Shaun's shoulders as his legs crossed over behind the Brit's back, "No. Too much."

Hard knuckles brushes against his spine and Desmond choked on a moan, "G-god. More...please, deeper." Shaun smirked to himself and twisted his fingers in the hair at the back of Desmond's neck, pulling it back and tonguing at his Adams apple, "If you say so sweetheart." He thrust up sharply, seating himself as far as he could in Desmond, both of them letting out a substantial amount of noise.

"Shaun, we, _ah, there, harder you fuck,_ we gotta be more quiet. Lucy and Becca will hear us, _No, no, don't do that._" Shaun's hand stopped thumbing the slit at the head of Desmond's cock and began palming the base instead, "I'm sure they've probably heard us already. Don't worry poppet, Lucy has got to learn somehow that you're mine, not her's." Before Desmond could retort the thumb was back to it's old tricks again and smearing pre-come around the head.

Desmond worried his lip desperately until Shaun's mouth captured his and their tongues fought against each other frantically, mouths stained dark red from kiss bruises and fingers now laced firmly together in an almost affectionate manner. The American tore his mouth away, "Fu-I'm gonna come." Shaun's head dropped to his collarbone and his tongue traced patterns there for a minute while his tempo increased so that Desmond's head was almost rocking back into the headboard.

Legs tightened around Shaun's middle as Desmond tried to rut his cock against the Brit's abdomen, "Please, for fuck sake, I'm nearly there. Touch me." Shaun's hand untangled itself from Desmond's and messily pumped his straining erection. A low hiss of, "yes" descended from Desmond's mouth and a second later he screwed his eyes shut and squeezed Shaun's hand almost painfully as he came. His cum jutting out in ribbons, splattering their chests, some even staining his cheeks and lips.

Desmond's body clenched around him and Shaun huffed out a single breath, "Fuck you're beautiful." He gave a sharp cry before coming hard and hot inside of Desmond.

Shaun fell against Desmond's chest and sighed lazily, gazing up in a post coital glow, "That was lovely if I do say so myself chickadee." Desmond scrubbed a hand over his face before yawning, "How do you even have the energy to talk after that? And stop calling me chickadee, it's...weird." Shaun smoothed a hand over Desmond's chest, trying to avoid the splatters of cum, "Not a lover of nicknames? You're such an odd one, I'm just trying to show a little...affection, you know." Desmond sighed and ran his fingers through Shaun's hair,

"Alright but, not in front of the girls."

He paused, "You kept your glasses on." Shaun rolled his eyes,

"Well if I took them off I wouldn't be able to see you now, would I? See your face when you came, which was just lovely by the way and your eyes, god, I could get lost in them any day." Desmond frowned, "So, you're not going to be a dick to me anymore then?" The Brit looked up from his position of half lying on Desmond's chest,

"Now, why ever would you think that." Desmond swatted the back of his head making his glasses fall crooked, almost comically, "Alright, no need to be such a child about it, I'll be nicer to you during work hours as well as in the bedroom."

The American pulled Shaun's face up to meet his and kissed him gently, "thank you."

~V~

O, HAI DERE. A small message from me about this piece of fiction:

If you enjoyed this fic, pleeeeeease for the love of Christ review, because I won't know if people liked it if you don't.

It's not hard, srsly, not as hard as actually writing the bloody thing.

I'm not trying to force you to, but if you do review, please can it be more than just "OMG HOT!11!" because I can't improve with that, can I?

I will love you if you put thought and effort into a review of a story I put thought and effort into.

...Now with that moaning aside,

Is it creepy that the nicknames Shaun used are nicknames my mum uses on me...

Yeah...

HEY, THEY'RE LOVELY BRITISH WORDS AND I LOVE THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE LOVELY...LOVEEEELLYYYYY.

C: Thanks for reading anyway~


End file.
